pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa is one of the Koopalings from Mario franchise. Appearance Like most of the other Koopalings, Wendy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, but she is unique in that her head is also this color, unlike Bowser and the other Koopalings, whose heads do not match their body scales. As the only female Koopaling, Wendy has obvious physical differences, but in terms of body she appears to be most similar to Larry; the main difference being her thinning, feminine legs, and her overall height, that even early official material showed being taller than Larry's. Wendy has a four-ribbed, plated belly, and her head is a very simple round shape. Her mouth is puffy, round and gives the impression that she is wearing pink lipstick; her cheeks are also very round and baby-faced. Personality Wendy is shown to be very desiring of wealth and prestige; her being the one of two Koopalings in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to drop 102 coins instead of 99 may be a reference to her greed. The comics and to some extent the DiC cartoons typically portray her as a spoiled brat, and she even thinks of herself as Bowser's favorite child. She does whatever she can to impress her father and likes to be congratulated for her bad deeds. Her personality in the cartoons highlights these traits further, and she is shown to have a very short temper over little things and can be violent when provoked. This latter trait is further confirmed in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, though she isn't portrayed as spoiled. After being hit by debris coming from a rock broken by mistake by Roy when fighting the Mario brothers and Paper Mario, she gets angry at Roy and fights him instead of the brothers and Paper Mario. She seems to have a bit of a rivalry with Roy, as she makes some smart remarks at Roy's expense, as evidenced by the opening for Bowser's Minions. Despite these traits, she has been shown to help people as well, as shown by a line from a Mii wearing her costume during the Mario League in the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, who said that his ribbon was given to them by Wendy, and especially by Super Mario Chie Asobi Ehon 2: Mario to Wendy (「スーパーマリオちえあそびえほん 2 マリオと ウェンディー」, Super Mario Wisdom Games Picture Book 2: Mario and Wendy), in which she helped Mario obtain a medicine for the poisonous bouquet she herself sent to Princess Peach and even forced a Lakitu to give its cloud to Mario so he could reach the princess more quickly. Power and Abilities Wendy has displayed some unique abilities throughout her appearances as a boss character. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Wendy uses her wand to create up to three glowing rings that float around colliding with each other and the environment. The rings can glide through water as well, although at lower speeds, and over time they dissipate. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, she didn't have to use her wand to create rings that would close in on the Mario bros. once they appear beneath them. This game also had Wendy breathing fireballs and creating Spinys disguised as clones of herself, an ability shared with Lemmy and reminiscent of how they used similar-looking "dolls" to confuse Mario in Super Mario World. In the interactive anime adaptation Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land, Wendy was demonstrated to utilize actual copies of herself to confuse the Mario Bros., and was shown to utilize a similar ability in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga during her boss fight against them, where she disguised Spinies as herself. Wendy is shown running and jumping in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and the latter also showed her spinning inside of her shell for offensive and defensive purposes. New Super Mario Bros. 2 also showed her as being an adept swimmer. New Super Mario Bros. U also depicts her as being skilled at ice-skating. In the same game, she also seems to throw her ring bracelets and have them richochet against walls, hinting that they were candy rings. In addition, like Bowser and the other Koopalings, she has superhuman durability, surviving near-death situations, such as being dunked into lava (and later having her castle being wiped away while she was still inside in Super Mario World), her surviving her being blasted with a fire flower in Mario is Missing, her surviving being crushed by Bowser's castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and her surviving being knocked into a lava pit by a newly-gargantuan Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. 2. Trivia * Wendy is the only female of the Koopalings. * Wendy was named after famous musician Wendy O. Williams, lead singer of the punk band Plasmatics. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Villains